


Still Me That Makes You Sweat

by mrs_d



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Magic, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guys,” Steve began, and his voice came out way too high. He cleared his throat before going on, but it didn’t seem to make a difference. “Guys, it’s me, it’s Steve.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Me That Makes You Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before _Civil War_ came out (then forgot about it for several months), so it's not movie compliant at all. Title comes from Panic! At The Disco.

The first thing Steve noticed when he woke up was that his feet were cold. He slid them backwards without thinking, slipping them between Bucky’s warm calves in a movement so familiar it was almost instinct.

“Christ, Stevie,” Bucky mumbled.

Bucky’s arms tightened slightly around Steve’s waist, pulling Steve’s back flush to his chest in his own instinctual reaction. On Steve’s other side, Sam breathed a little sigh and snuggled closer, too. His easy, one-handed hold on Steve’s hip was newer than Bucky’s, but no less comforting and welcome.

Steve smiled and burrowed a little deeper into the blankets, the strangeness of waking up with a chill fading as he thought there’d be nothing better than to drift back to sleep in his lovers’ arms.

Which was, of course, when all hell broke loose.

“What the—?” Steve heard Sam exclaim, just before he found himself being hauled out of bed by a metal arm and shoved in the direction of their bedroom wall.

Steve looked down, caught a glimpse of a small, pale frame, and started to panic. He couldn’t help it, he’d gone so long without questioning whether the serum was permanent, he should have known better than to take it for granted, he should have—

“Who are you? How the hell did you get in here?” Bucky demanded, lifting him by the throat like he weighed nothing, and really, Steve thought as he choked, he probably did.

“Easy,” said Sam, laying a hand on Bucky’s arm. “Easy, man, let her breathe.”

Bucky slid him down until his feet were barely on the floor again, his grip relaxing enough that Steve could haul in a breath. The oxygen made it easier to think, to realize that the serum couldn’t be to blame here; he had none of his old aches, none of the tightness in his lungs that came from his asthma and at least a dozen allergies. And there were other differences, he noticed suddenly: blond hair that swung near Bucky’s fist, a tenderness in his chest — hard, tight nipples under his now-baggy sleep shirt — and...

Steve’s eyes widened, replaying Sam’s words. He wanted to grab himself to confirm, but Bucky — had Bucky always been so tall, so thick? — looked like he might snap if Steve did anything more than stand still and keep breathing.

“Well?” Sam prompted, a little more gently than Bucky, but not much.

“Guys,” Steve began, and his voice came out way too high. He cleared his throat before going on, but it didn’t seem to make a difference. “Guys, it’s me, it’s Steve.”

Sam and Bucky exchanged the barest of glances before Steve found himself a foot off the ground again.

“Okay, lady,” Bucky growled. “You get extra points for creativity before I call the Avengers in here to kick your scrawny ass out.”

Steve couldn’t help huffing out a little laugh. “Jesus, Buck,” he wheezed. “Time was you’d be polite to a pretty dame.”

Bucky’s face twisted. “Nice try,” he snarled, just as their bedroom door burst inwards.

Sam must have called for backup when Steve wasn’t looking, because he suddenly found himself faced with two very steadily aimed hand guns.

“This the intruder?” Rhodes asked Sam.

“Yeah, that’s her,” Sam confirmed, pulling at Bucky to let go, to step back and let Rhodey and Natasha take his place.

“Guys,” Steve began again, weakly.

“Hands where I can see them,” Natasha ordered.

Steve held them up obediently, noting how slender and elegant his hands were now, especially tipped in sparkling blue polish almost the exact shade of his uniform. For some unfathomable reason, there was also a perfect white star on the nail of each of his ring fingers.

Natasha tucked her gun away. She stepped forward and began giving Steve a thorough pat-down that made him blush and squirm.

“Ticklish?” she said dryly as she moved away, satisfied that he wasn’t armed.

“A little — you know that, Nat.”

Something in his strange new voice made her take another step back and consider him, her face folded up in concentration. Sam must have heard it, too, because he gave Steve a sharp look.

“JARVIS,” he said slowly, not taking his eyes off Steve. “Can we see some security footage from the last few hours, please?”

“No,” said the AI. Steve didn’t think he’d ever heard JARVIS reply so abruptly.

“No?” Bucky repeated, glaring at the ceiling like he could threaten it, too.

“I’m afraid that’s impossible, Sir,” JARVIS clarified. “There seems to have been a camera malfunction approximately ten seconds after Ms. Maximoff entered the suite at 6:03AM.”

“Maximoff?” Rhodey said, and Steve sighed as he figured it out.

“Wanda,” he called, though his Captain-America-giving-orders tone wasn’t quite as impressive in this form. He thought about the cadence of Peggy’s voice and tried again. “Wanda, can you come in here, please?” he shouted.

It must have worked because Sam and Rhodey actually jumped a little, and Bucky gave him that weird look that meant he’d been hit with a sudden memory. He’d probably ask Steve about it later, assuming they got through this.

Wanda came into the room after only a moment, confirming Steve’s suspicion that she’d been hanging around nearby, probably by the elevator, watching and listening for the fallout of her magic.

Natasha greeted her in Sokovian, which had enough in common with Russian for Steve to pick up a few words. The term of endearment she used, for example, could best be translated as ‘little sister,’ which would have made Steve smile in any other circumstance.

Bucky scoffed. “You’re defending her?” he asked Natasha in Russian.

Natasha’s eyes flashed on him, and they both started arguing with Wanda. Sam and Rhodes watched the three of them with similar expressions of disbelief as they shouted and gesticulated at each other, leaving Steve to get familiar with his new body.

He touched his face, which felt like butter without its usual morning stubble. He tucked some stray hair behind his ears, noticing that its texture and color was the same — there was just a lot more of it. And speaking of more, his hands drifted down and under his breasts, lifting them slightly.

“Huh,” he said in reaction to the plump, warm weight of them in his palms.

There came then the quiet and unmistakeable sound of Sam clearing his throat. Steve looked up to find all of them staring at him. He felt his face heat, and he let go of himself at once. His breasts bounced down, and he hissed at the discomfort of the sudden movement.

“Why does that hurt?” he wondered out loud. “Does that always hurt?”

Natasha arched an eyebrow at him. “Be grateful they’re not bigger. What’d you give him, Wanda, a C?”

“Thirty-two,” she confirmed.

“Odd number,” said Natasha. The way she was eyeing Steve’s breasts made him flush more. “It’ll be hard for him to find a good bra.”

“That was the idea,” Wanda confirmed.

“Nice,” said Natasha, sounding genuinely impressed.

Steve was just thinking about how his knowledge of women’s undergarments really was limited, when Rhodes breathed out a huge sigh.

“I need at least a gallon of coffee before I can deal with this,” he said, tucking his gun away and shaking his head. “Tony never told me that life in Avengers Tower might mean magic before breakfast.”

“Surprise,” Sam sang quietly.

“I’ll come with you,” said Natasha. “I’m sure they can sort this out without us.”

Bucky mumbled something in Russian — one of the earliest phrases Steve had learned, on account of hearing it so often.

“Language, Bucky,” he exclaimed, clutching at his chest dramatically. “There are ladies present.”

“Fuck you, Rogers,” Bucky retorted without even looking Steve’s way.

“Yeah, they’ll be fine,” Natasha said. Rhodes rolled his eyes and led the way out of Steve, Sam, and Bucky’s apartment.  

Sam, meanwhile, was covering his mouth with his hand, which meant he was just barely holding back a laugh. His eyes danced over to Steve, though, and dropped, tracing the planes of Steve’s new body with something more intense than humor.

“So,” Steve began, shaking off Sam’s look and turning to Wanda. He wondered how well his Cap-is-disappointed-in-you face would work in its new form. “This is about the dog, isn’t it?”

Wanda tilted her head in acknowledgement, and Steve sighed.

“Fine, you can have one. But you have to be the one to tell Tony.”

“All right,” she agreed.

“And he should be a big one,” Sam put in. “They’re calmer, better for smaller spaces.”

Wanda looked a little disappointed at that — Steve knew she liked the ones that could fit in a purse — but she agreed, then asked, “Can he have a Captain America sweater for cold days?”

Bucky snorted. “Tabloids will just eat that up, so sure, kiddo, why not?”

Steve chose to ignore him. “He’ll have to behave when Clint brings Lucky and the kids over,” he told Wanda, trying and almost succeeding in sounding stern. “Agreed?”

Wanda nodded solemnly. “Agreed.”

“Good. And one more thing: this won’t work again, Wanda. Just because you’re a natural at chaos magic doesn’t mean you can hold me ransom — hold _us_ ransom,” Steve amended, waving his sparkly blue fingernails at Sam and Bucky, even though Bucky looked highly affronted at being included. “I’m not going to cave next time you make it rain frogs or send a pack of birds to follow Sam’s every move through Central Park—”

“Seriously, that was weird,” Sam cut in. “No more talking birds. Please. They don’t understand the art of conversation.”

“And that thing with Bucky and the cats—”

“That was actually kind of cool,” Bucky protested.

“Don’t encourage her,” Steve muttered, but Sam folded his arms across his chest and sent Bucky an icy glare that wiped the smirk right off his face.

“Which part?” Sam demanded. “The part where your cats tried to eat my birds, or the part where you polluted our bed with cat hair? To which I am deathly allergic, I might add.”

Bucky winced. “Right. Sorry, sweetheart.”

“Not nearly enough,” Sam mumbled, but he seemed mollified.

Steve turned back to Wanda. “Okay?” he said firmly.

She nodded seriously, though her eyes were still laughing. “Okay.”

“Great.” Steve drew in a breath. “Now change me back.”

“Oh, I cannot do that,” Wanda said, and now her mouth was wobbling with the effort of keeping a straight face. “It’s a twenty-four hour spell, Captain, like the others.”

Steve sighed. “Of course it is.”

“I’m going to call Clint to take me to the shelter,” Wanda announced airily. “Goodbye!”

She waved at Sam and Bucky before she all but skipped out of the room, leaving the three of them alone once more. They stared at each other in silence for a long moment before Bucky seemed to reach a decision. He cleared his throat and stepped forward, looking down at Steve in wonder.

“Surprised I didn’t see it sooner,” he murmured. “I’m sorry, doll.”

“It’s all right, you didn’t hurt me,” Steve reassured him.

Bucky smiled faintly and wrapped his arms around Steve, resting his chin on the top of Steve’s head. “God, this feels familiar.”

“You’re telling me,” said Steve against Bucky’s chest. “Except for the part where you’re crushing my tits.”

Bucky barked out a laugh and stepped back. Sam was just behind him, slipping his hands around Bucky’s hips. Bucky hummed contentedly and leaned back, trusting Sam to take his weight. Sam kissed Bucky’s neck, and he gave Steve another slow look, drinking all of him in.

“You look good,” said Sam eventually, his teeth flashing out to nibble at Bucky’s earlobe. “Don’t you think Steve’s pretty like this, Barnes?”

“Damn pretty,” Bucky agreed, a touch breathless.

Steve was intensely aware of their gaze, of the heat in their eyes, and felt a rush of relief — they still wanted him like this, at least as much as he wanted them.

“Either of you ever shared a woman before?” asked Sam, his voice muffled against Bucky’s shoulder.

Steve shook his head at the same time Bucky said, “Been a while, but I’m sure it’ll come back to me.”

“You’re in for a treat, baby,” Sam murmured, holding Steve’s gaze as he licked his lips like he was chasing the taste of Bucky’s skin. “Me and Bucky’ll take real good care of you.”

Steve’s mouth went dry. There was a warm sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach; his cock was starting to— No, that wasn’t right, he didn’t have a cock anymore. It was his ...cunt? Was that okay? Natasha used that word, but she had one permanently, and that probably made a difference—

“You all right, Stevie?” Bucky asked, breaking into Steve’s thoughts.

“I’m fine,” said Steve automatically; he didn’t want to have to try and explain his interior struggles with language. Not now.

“You sure? You seem a little overwhelmed,” said Sam, sounding concerned. “Is this too much?”

Steve shook his head firmly. “No, this is great,” he said. “I was just thinking — you’ll, uh, take care of each other, too, I hope.”

Sam smiled, and Bucky nodded. They moved at the same time and kissed each other, a little clumsily, over Bucky’s left shoulder. Steve felt that stirring again, the twist of arousal low in his gut. He’d always liked watching them.

“Of course,” Bucky purred, breaking away from Sam’s mouth to give Steve his attention again. He slid his mismatched hands up Steve’s torso, pulling off the too-large t-shirt with ease.

“Maybe we go first,” he added, leaning close to speak right into Steve’s ear. “Maybe you touch yourself, see what that new body of yours likes.”

Steve wondered if Bucky remembered saying something very similar to him in Europe, the first time they got some privacy together after Steve got him back, but he met Bucky’s earnest eyes and realized it didn’t matter; he meant it now as surely as he’d meant it then — he had Steve’s best interests at heart, same as always. Same as Sam.

Steve rested his hands on Bucky’s hips, over Sam’s, and started kissing the parts of Bucky that he could reach — so, mostly, his collarbone and nipples. Steve could feel the promising line of Bucky’s cock, hardening against the hollow of his hip, as Sam started leading them backwards, back to the bed. He sat and pulled Bucky down into his lap, hooking his ankles around Bucky’s to make room for Steve, who slotted himself between their thighs and tilted Bucky’s head up to kiss his mouth.

Steve slid his tongue against the soft seam of Bucky’s lips, and when he opened to the kiss, Bucky sighed into it, bringing his hands up to span the width of Steve’s lower back. Both of his hands were warm, and it was almost like before the serum, when Bucky warmed him up on cold mornings under the blankets in their old apartment.

Except that Sam was burying his fingers in Steve’s long hair and tracing the edge of Steve’s face, then down to get a handful of Steve’s heavy breast. Sam was warm, too, and as he brushed a thumb over Steve’s nipple, the shiver of sensation was enough to make Steve pull back and gasp for air.

“New body seems to like this just fine,” Sam observed with a mischievous grin.

“New body likes — _oh_ — you,” Steve tried to retort, but Bucky started nuzzling his chest, adding the rough drag of stubble to contrast with Sam’s gentle touch. “Both of you.”

“Good,” said Sam, moving his hands to Steve’s shoulders. “Now come here.”

He helped Steve climb up until he was straddling Bucky, Bucky’s hard cock trapped in his boxers between their bodies. Steve, forgetting that he didn’t weigh that much anymore, had a flash of concern about Sam supporting both of them, but it didn’t matter. Sam nudged him to the side, and Bucky shifted, and before Steve knew it he was on his back between them again, the same way he’d woken up — had that really been only half an hour ago?

Sam bent down for a kiss while Bucky made quick work of their clothes. Steve started at the touch of Bucky’s metal fingers on the inside of his thigh, even though they didn’t go any higher.

“All right, Stevie, this is your show,” said Bucky eventually, drawing away and pulling Sam with him. “You just enjoy it and let us know what we can do for you next.”

Steve nodded and obediently put his hands on himself, exploring the contours of his breasts while, above him, Sam and Bucky collided. Their kiss was messy, desperate, and almost all teeth as their hands blurred over one another. Sam twisted one in Bucky’s hair, and Bucky whined, high in his throat, when Sam tugged Bucky close enough to get a grip on his ass. Steve knew what Sam was asking for, he knew that Bucky wanted it, and he found himself moving without thought, sitting up to be at eye level with both of their cocks.

He licked them in one long strip, starting with Sam, then doubled back to where the tips met. Bucky drew in a shaky breath and reached down with his metal hand to grip both himself and Sam, to press them together until Steve really had to work to get between them.

“Oh,” Sam sighed when Steve wriggled his tongue into the small space. “Oh, baby, that’s good.”

“I know,” said Steve around his dick.

“Still a cocky little bastard,” Bucky groaned and pushed him back. “You get bored or something, Stevie?”

Steve lay back and shrugged. Sam and Bucky exchanged a look. “What?” asked Steve.

They didn’t answer. Sam pulled away, getting off the bed completely. Steve watched him curiously, until a hot breath on his inner thigh made him realize that Bucky had taken advantage of his distraction to settle between his legs, his mouth bare inches from—

—and then Steve was arching up, chasing the hot flutter of Bucky’s wet tongue. The world went sideways in the rush of feeling between his legs, and it took Steve a second to distinguish separate sensations, to realize that Bucky was giving him the same kitten licks that he’d give to the head of Steve’s cock, except that Steve could feel every bump of Bucky’s tongue, every slight manipulation, like he never could in his other body.

“I think he likes that,” Sam remarked from somewhere in front of him, and Bucky hummed in agreement, the vibration sparking along Steve’s skin. Sam said something else, his voice low and curious, and Bucky did it again, this time closing his lips around the pleasure’s epicenter — his clit, Steve realized with a start — and squeezing gently.

“God,” Steve managed to gasp. Bucky hummed once more and pulled back, leaving Steve aching for more with no way to get it. “Bucky?”

“Don’t want to— uh,” he grunted, his eyes closing suddenly.

Sam, over Bucky’s shoulder, finished the thought for him. “Overstimulate you, baby.”

His breath was shallow, too, and it took Bucky making another sound for Steve to realize why: Sam was working his fingers and and out of Bucky’s ass, getting him ready. Steve felt that same low twist of arousal as he watched them — Bucky bracing himself on his metal arm, his eyes flicking open and closed with every movement of Sam’s hand behind him — but Steve was hungry for touch in a way that he hadn’t been before.

He slid one hand cautiously down and brushed it against the warm, wet folds of skin between his legs. If he pressed his fingers against his opening, he could feel his heartbeat, and when he stuck a finger inside, it was all around him, enfolding him and holding him close. He added a second finger, and, after a small tug of pain, it was good. He pushed in and pulled out with ease, trying to match Sam’s rhythm.

Bucky opened his eyes and glanced down. “That feel good, sweetheart?”

Steve nodded, but it didn’t feel as good as it had before, with Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky must have sensed that because he unlocked his left arm just enough to lower himself and brush a kiss against Steve’s clit.

“Bucky,” Steve said helplessly when he lifted himself back up.

“Try—” Bucky said, before he lost his breath in that way that meant Sam had just entered him. “Both at the same time. Trust me.”

“Lube’s right there, baby,” Sam offered weakly. Steve could see the sweat beading on his forehead as he moved into Bucky’s body. 

Steve slicked up the fingers of his other hand and gingerly touched the area Bucky had kissed, searching for the spot that would light him up again.

His legs twitched involuntarily when he found it, and Bucky, having just been kicked in the shin, grinned down at him.

“That’s it,” he breathed. “Just like that, babydoll.”

Steve worked his hands in tandem, experimenting with patterns, alternating between hard and soft touches the way he never would with his other body — since the serum, there was no such thing as too hard. After a breathless few minutes, he realized he could clench the muscles around his fingers and hold them tight inside while he worked his clit, which was good, but it just wasn’t enough. He still felt empty somehow, and that was when he knew what he really wanted.  

“Inside,” he managed to say. “Bucky, please—”

It took a few seconds of careful maneuvering, but finally Steve felt Bucky sinking inside him — easy, no friction, just a graceful movement that filled all his empty places. Bucky made a sound like Steve had never heard before, and Sam buried his face in Bucky’s sweaty shoulder.

The three of them stayed completely still for one breath, two. It was like having both of them at once, the way Steve always wanted, and he wondered if that was something they could try today, too.  

Finally Sam said, “Fuck, that’s hot,” and started rocking his hips gently.

Bucky matched Sam’s movements, and Steve started working his clit again, squeezing it slightly the way Bucky had with his lips, and tightening those newly-discovered muscles.

Bucky gasped suddenly, and Steve did, too, because the feeling peaked all at once, carrying him over the edge into coming. He heard himself cry out as his body arched up, his thighs shaking, his cunt contracting against the unyielding cock inside him, riding the wave of Bucky and Sam’s momentum even as his fingers kept moving, triggering another burst of tight pleasure that went on and on, blurring all the edges of his perception for a long, lingering moment.

Bucky said something at last and pulled out, settling on all fours above Steve, brushing his lips with hot kisses as Sam moved behind him for a few seconds more, mumbling words that turned into a moan as he came too, gripping Bucky’s hips hard enough that Steve wondered idly if Bucky would bruise.

He watched in a daze as they drifted sideways to collapse on his left. Bucky turned slightly away to kiss Sam, but he cuddled both of them close the way he always did after he’d been fucked right.

Steve sighed and settled his head on Bucky’s chest, drifting back, at last, towards the sleep he’d wanted when he first woke up with cold feet.

He almost had it, too, when Sam muttered, “Oh, shit.”

“What?” Bucky asked, groggy.

“You didn’t use a condom,” Sam explained.

“And?”

Steve gasped, catching on. “Oh, _shit_ ,” he echoed. “You better not have knocked me up, Barnes.”

Bucky laughed. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“I’ll get my shotgun just in case,” Sam offered.

“Appreciate that, Sam,” said Steve.

“You got nothing to worry about, Stevie,” Bucky told him, punctuating the sentence with a kiss against Steve’s temple. “You’d be a great mom.”

“You did handle Wanda’s pouts very well today,” Sam agreed.

Steve groaned, but he was grinning. “Teenagers, am I right?”

Bucky nodded. “Do you think she’d turn me into a girl if I asked?” he said after a moment.

Sam laughed. “You might have to get her a Pomeranian.”

“I could do that.”

“No,” said Steve firmly. “No tiny dogs.”

“But Mom...” Bucky whined.

“Maybe she’d do all of us, though,” Sam suggested, his tone turning into something like bargaining.

Steve paused on the verge of another protest and let himself imagine it — _really_ imagine it. He could lick Sam’s clit in slow circles while Bucky kissed the air out of his lungs; maybe they could get a dildo, something nice and thick, so Sam could feel what Steve had this morning, and then they could team up and do it all over again for Bucky.

“Maybe,” he said at last, his voice coming out rougher than he’d expected. “But the minute that little mutt bites my ankle...”


End file.
